fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: World War III
Godzilla: World War III is a game released for the PlayStation Neo and Xbox Scorpio; following up the story of Godzilla: Unleashed, World War III tells of an even bigger war to come to Earth in the battle of the Kaiju - one that brings multiple factions together for a confrontation that could bring an end to the world. (More Coming Soon) Story Kaiju Though the Kaiju in this game can vary on their beliefs and purposes, they are often separated into 5 distinct factions, each with a primary enemy and methods for increasing their faction's trust of the player's kaiju; depending on what Kaiju you play as in the story mode, the trust of different factions varies. Each kaiju has a different level of each of the 4 stats: Strength (How much damage melee attacks inflict), Defense (How much damage is resisted), Speed (How fast the Kaiju can maneuver) and Special (How powerful the offensive Special moves are); health is typically dictated by little bars above the life meter, each bar representing one full life meter, drained by regular attacks, then taken away by strong attacks. Typically the amount of health bars undergoes various statutes like difficulty level and mode, but the average amount of health bars is 5, with 6 being used for larger and stronger Kaiju, but 4 for the smaller ones; Mothra and Battra's larva forms have 3, with gaining 5 more upon transforming into Imago form, giving them by technicality 7 health bars that must be depleted before they can be defeated. Some special moves are typically used at the cost of Energy, little orange bars that can be stored for usage with projectile weapons (Beams, Shots and the like) and certain special moves like Godzilla's Primal Fury; Energy can be charged by bracing and pressing the Energy Button. Earth Defenders *'Opposing Faction(s)': Alien Insurgency *'Friendly Actions': Defeating Alien Kaiju, Helping Earth Defending Kaiju. The kaiju that stand in defense of the Earth, typically associated as protector gods of ancient civilizations; others date back as far as Earth's primeval days, like the not-so-jolly giant himself. Global Defense Force *'Opposing Faction(s)': Rogue Mutants, Benevolent Ancients. *'Friendly Actions': Taking down Rogue Monsters, Assisting GDF Kaiju. Specially constructed mechanized kaiju designed by humanity to be deployed against Kaiju that cause trouble; they take down monsters they deem a threat to humanity, but ignore them if they have a high enough trust of a Kaiju. Alien Insurgency *'Opposing Faction(s)': Earth Defenders, Global Defense Force. *'Friendly Actions': Destroying GDF militia, taking down Earth Defenders, assisting Alien Kaiju. Kaiju under the service of the Vortaak, an evil alien race seeking to conquer Earth; often these Kaiju are "loaned" from another alien race seeking revenge against Godzilla, these monsters vary in alleigances or motivations. Rogue Mutants *'Opposing Faction(s)': Global Defense Force *'Friendly Actions': Causing Rampant Destruction, Defeating GDF Mechs. Lone wolf destructive Kaiju that answer to no one; Mutants typically have their own goals and reasons for causing the destruction they so relish. Benevolent Ancients *'Opposing Faction(s)': Global Defense Force, Alien Insurgency, Rogue Mutants. *'Friendly Actions': Freeing them from Vortaak influence, ignoring them in fights. Ancient beasts spoken of in legends of various ancient civilizations; recently awakened by the onslaught of earthquakes brought on by the crystal plague SpaceGodzilla unleashed upon the world, these ancient beasts suddenly reappeared with a vengeance, some looking for sanctuary, others for destruction. Arenas Trivia Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Darth Phazon